1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of gyroscope assemblies particularly those used for force measurement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The fundamental concepts of the mechanics in the technology of gyroscopes are well known and can be found in textbooks such as "Kreiselgerate" by von Fabeck, published by Vogel-Verlag.
There is a gyroscope load cell from the prior art consisting of a gyroscope whose precessional motion produced by the force to be measured is used to measure the force, and consists of an inner and outer gyroscope housing wherein the inner gyroscope housing is seated at an outer carrying stirrup by means of double garnet guides, these being supported in pivotal relation around the horizontal axis perpendicular to the axis of symmetry. This type of structure is described in German Patent No. 21 19 546.
A similar arrangement of a gyroscope load cell is known where the link joint between the inner gimbal and the outer gimbal consists of a double garnet joint as does the link between the rotatably seated device for force initiation and the inner gimbal. This type of structure is to be found in German Patent No. 22 35 808. In this patent, there are shown double garnet guides consisting of straps which are located cross-wise with respect to one another. The intersection of the straps accordingly exhibits no mechanical connection.